Chibs and Boo: Prison Visits, The Drabble Series
by HaylsValo
Summary: Side Series to My Main Series; Most of SAMCRO are in Stockton, serving their time for the gun charges brought against them after their attack on Zobelle's church group. This a drabble series documenting Chibs and Boo's visit's to the incarcerated members of SAMCRO.
1. Happy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**So I thought I'd start a new drabble series for Chibs and Boo's visits to the guys in prison as I didn't want to include too many visits in my main story, as it would drag things out a bit. Still, I had lots of ideas for their visits so a drabble series seemed like the best solution. Each will be between 100 – 500 words. Enjoy! **_

**Happy – Boo's surprises the Tacoma killer **

"Lowman, you have a visitor!" Guard Smith said as he opened Happy's cell door.

Happy scowled but said nothing; he wasn't expecting a visitor. The guys were on a run, his mom was too ill, his aunt refused to visit him in jail and Gemma was still under house arrest.

His eyes widened in surprise momentarily when he saw Chibs' Ol' Lady Boo waiting for him.

He smiled, pleased by the surprise – he liked the girl, she was sweet and he'd really not expected her to visit.

"Hey." He drawled gruffly, sitting down opposite her. "Everything okay?"

He wondered if the reason for her visit was business, not pleasure.

"Everything's fine." Boo nodded. "I wanted to visit you is all."

Happy tried not to look too pleased by that.

"Your eye looks better." He said, referring to the eye Jimmy had damaged in Ireland, which was now merely lightly bruised and not swollen or purple.

"I barely even notice it anymore." Boo admitted. "Chibs does though, almost everyday."

"I'll bet." Happy nodded. "He was livid when he found out about that; never seen him like that before."

"Well luckily it's not going to happen again." Boo said pointedly.

"Yeah." Happy agreed. "How is Scotty?"

"He's so happy I have to keep asking him if he's high." Boo chuckled. "He's going to see Kerrianne next month."

"He deserves to be happy, the shit he's been through."

"He does." Boo agreed. "So I was talking to Gemma and she said you guys were running low on cigarette's… I brought some for you, but the guards are checking them over to make sure I'm not slipping in a blade or anything." Boo informed Happy, grinning. "There are two cartons for each of you, I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay kid." Happy chuckled. "You didn't have to do that you know; we'd get more smokes eventually."

"I wanted too." Boo replied. "You're my family, all of you and I want to help you."

"You're a good kid." Happy drawled.

"I'm almost 24 Hap." Boo chuckled.

"You'll always be a kid to me."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	2. Daddy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Someone guessed that Tig would know Boo disobeyed him. He doesn't yet; but he will find out!**_

_**Also, I'm astounded by the response to this! I'm glad you guys like this series! Thank you so much for all your reviews!**_

**Daddy – Tig gets visit from his daughter **

Tig embraced his daughter tight. It had been two weeks since he'd been jailed and he'd not seen Boo once during that time.

"I've missed you so much." Tig muttered as he rubbed Boo's back.

"I've missed you too." Boo replied. "I'm go glad you won't be in here for very long… I was convinced I wouldn't have you back for years."

"Told you not to worry didn't I?" Tig chuckled.

"I know; I should've listened to you." Boo replied. "I just worry too much, you know me."

"I like that you worry." Tig said, kissing Boo's forehead before sitting down and gesturing that she should do the same. "Shows you care about me."

"I love you daddy, you know that." Boo chuckled.

"I know you do and I love you too." Tig replied. "Wish I could say the same for Dawn and Fawn."

"I called them both to let them know you were in here." Boo said. "Dawn didn't answer so I left a message but Fawn said she'd try and visit."

"She won't." Tig shrugged, sounding dejected. "Neither will Dawn; they hate me."

"Don't say that, you never know." Boo said, patting Tig's hand. "They're growing up Tig, they might understand now, what it was like for you, how tough it was trying to have a family and be part of the club."

"I really doubt it kid." Tig sighed. "Maybe one day, when they have kids of their own, they might realize how much I loved them, how much it hurt me to be apart from them… but until that day, they'll stay away; I was a shit father."

"Not to me." Boo whispered. "You did a pretty good job with me."

"Yeah well, you were already a young woman when I took you in." Tig said. "A little person that just needed someone to be her father for a few years until you were all grown up and able to start your own life."

"You may not have been my dad until I was 16 Tigger, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my daddy and you _always_ will be." Boo whispered. "Nothing is ever going to change that, okay?"

"Okay." Tig replied, smiling proudly. "And you'll always be my little girl Boo, even if you were a teenager when you first came to be and despite the fact that you're a woman now."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	3. Juicyboy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Juicy-Boy – Chibs visits the youngest Son**

"Hey brother." Juice said, smiling wearily as Chibs joined him in the visitor's room. "Good to see you man."

"You too Juicy-boy." Chibs replied.

"How was Ireland? Boo said you went to visit Kerrianne." Juice rambled before Chibs could say another word.

"It was a grand visit; Kerrianne's doing great." Chibs replied. "What's up Juice? Yeh doin' okay? Yeh seem… off…"

He'd been concerned for the lad since spotting him; he'd lost a lot of weight and seemed down.

"I'm fine, great." Juice said, forcing a grin. "Really." He insisted when Chibs scowled in disbelief.

"Yeh've lost a lot of weight boy." Chibs pointed out.

"Yeah, prison food you know? It sucks." Juice said, attempting a chuckle.

"Yeh sure it's just that Juice?" Chibs asked, eyebrow ached. "Yeh really don't seem right, yer not yerself lad."

"It's just…" Juice trailed off, laughed nervously. "It's tough in here. Tougher than I expected." He admitted uneasily, ducking his head and scratching at the back of his head.

"I know it's not nice on the inside, but remember, if yeh behave yerself yeh've only got 10 months left." Chibs drawled. "Focus on that. Don't this place ruin yeh."

"No." Juice agreed. "No I… just need to get used to it is all, being locked up and away from everything."

Chibs nodded his head at that, gave the lad an encouraging smile.

"Yeh'll be out of here in no time Juicy-boy." He said. "Just hang on in there and fer gods sake, learn to stomach the food! Yer wasting away boy! Yer not tryin' teh be a fuckin' catwalk model are yeh?"

"No." Juice chuckled. "I'll eat more, I promise and I'll try and be more positive too."

"Good." Chibs praised. "Don't let these asshole coppers crush yeh lad; that's just what they want."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	4. Clay

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Clay – Boo's visits her biological father. **

Boo smiled and nodded her head when Clay joined her at her table, but didn't say a word; she never knew what to say to Clay.

"You're here to see me?" Clay asked, confused by Boo's presence. He knew she'd visited all the others, but hadn't expected a visit from her himself.

"Yes." Boo nodded, more confidently than she felt. "How are you?"

"I'm good sweetheart; I've been inside before, I can handle it okay." Clay said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How are you?"

"Great… been working a lot, but I don't mind that." Boo rambled, forcing a smile onto her lips.

A silence followed, it was tense and long, the atmosphere so thick Boo could barely breathe.

"Thank you for filling in at the garage while we're inside." Clay said eventually. "Place might just shut down without your help."

"And to think, you didn't want me working there in the first place." Boo recalled, chuckled softly to show this didn't offend her.

"You have to admit Boo, a shy, withdrawn 15 year old girl that barely speaks wanting to learn to be a mechanic is something no business owner wants to risk."

"But you did." Boo replied.

"I did." Clay nodded. "And look what happened. Tigger brought you out of your little shell, you developed a bond with him that you and I didn't ever have a hope of having and you fell in love with the Scotsman."

"A worthy risk then." Boo said as she wondered how different her life would be had Clay refused to let her work for Teller-Morrow.

"Without a doubt." Clay nodded. "Maybe I was never the father that you wanted me to be kid, but that doesn't mean I never cared about you. I was glad to see you happy, everyone was and it was nice to see a smile back on Tig's face; that man was a mess after he lost his girls."

"I can imagine." Boo nodded.

There was another silence, longer this time but not as tense. Neither Clay nor Boo seemed to know what to say to one another.

"I better go… Chibs and I are going away for the weekend tonight." Boo muttered eventually as she hurriedly got to her feet.

"Have fun sweetheart," Clay said, placing a hand on Boo's shoulder. "I really appreciate the visit. Try and come again sometime."

"I will." Boo nodded.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	5. Bobby

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bobby – Boo visits Bobby**

"Hey sweetheart." Bobby said as he gave Boo a loose hug and cheeky wink. "Been wondering when you'd come visit me."

"I'm sorry it too me so long." Boo said, for it had been three months since the guys had been locked up. "It's just been so hard to get away from the garage; we're so understaffed right now."

"And when you do come up, you'd much rather visit Tigger am I right?" Bobby chuckled, eyebrow raised.

"Well he is my daddy; you can't blame me for that Elvis." Boo replied.

"I'm just glad that you're here now Boo, means a lot." Bobby said. "Thank you for the cigarettes by the way; don't know what I'd do without them… I was seriously considering screwing the prison snitch just to get one before the guards brought those in!"

"No problem… I know Tig gets bitchy when he runs out of smokes so I thought I'd bring you all up some… make you're time in here a little easier." Boo replied.

"They do do that." Bobby nodded. "A pack of smokes can get you just about anything in here."

"Expect pussy?" Boo asked, smirking in a knowing sort of way.

"Nothing will buy you pussy in here, but there's plenty of ass for those who want it." Bobby chuckled.

"I can imagine, although I'm sure it's not the sort of ass you guys are interested in."

"Defiantly not… although it wouldn't surprise me if Tig was interested." Bobby sniggered.

"I pretty sure he'd fuck just about anything." Boo sighed with a shake of her head. "I sometimes wonder if he even has any turn-offs."

"None that I know of." Bobby admitted. "So Chibs tells me that you've been baking."

"I've been _trying_ to bake… I'm getting better, but I doubt I'll ever be as good as you." Boo giggled.

"Well Chibs reckons you're getting good, but then I remembered you're screwing him so of course he's going to say that." Bobby said, ducking back when Boo took a playful swipe at him. "But then Opie said the same thing and I'm sure you're not screwing him, so I guess you are getting good."

"I think there might have been a compliment in there somewhere." Boo grinned.

"I haven't tried anything yet so we'll see." Bobby replied. "Let's just say, you can't get any worse so I'm hopeful!"

"You're not funny fat man!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	6. Stabbed

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Stabbed – Chibs visits his VP**

Chibs wasn't allowed to visit Jax for a week after the blonde was stabbed by the Russian's while in Stockton.

When he finally got to see him, he was startled to see what a frail state the VP was in.

"Jesus, Mary mother of God…yeh look like shite Jacky-boy." he cursed as he walked into Jax's hospital room and saw how pale Jax was, how many machines he was hooked up to.

"Hey brother." Jax replied wearily, raising a hand. He sounded groggy and inebriated.

"How're yeh doin' boy?" Chibs asked as he sat down next to Jax's bed.

"Drugged up… so not so bad." Jax chuckled. "Hate to think how much I'll fucking hurt when they take me off this shit." He said, gesturing to his morphine drip.

"How many stitches did yeh have in the end?" Chibs asked.

"85… luckily, the idiot missed all my vitals." Jax chuckled, clutching at his chest as laughing made his chest hurt. "Lost a fuck load of blood though."

"I know; yer mother nearly had a bloody heart attack." Chibs drawled. "She was in a right state worryin' about yeh… she still is."

"Yeah, sorry about that man." Jax replied with a cheeky grin. "You know what my mom gets like."

"Ah, she loves yeh is all." Chibs chuckled. "I'm sure I'm just as bad when Boo gets hurt."

"You're not so bad…. you keep a level head, but Tig? When something happens to Boo you better stay out of his way!" Jax drawled. "But then, I heard what you two did to the dealer who sold Wendy the crank that almost killed Boo… that was fucked up Chibs."

"The wanker deserved it." Chibs spat darkly. "My girl almost died because of him."

"I know bro." Jax nodded. "How's she doing anyway? You talked her into getting pregnant yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to." Chibs admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thought you wanted a kid with her…" Jax drawled. "You were so down after you found out she wasn't ready."

"Aye I was and I do really want a kid with her." Chibs nodded. "But she'll come round when she's ready; I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. We'll have a baby sooner or later, preferably sooner."

"Well, I'm sure when Tara has our boy Boo will be as broody as hell, just like she was when Abel was born." Jax said. "You'll get your way then man; she'll be so desperate for a baby, she'll probably straddle you right there in the hospital waiting room."

"I hope so brother, although I'd much rather she dragged me off somewhere private." Chibs chuckled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	7. President

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**President – Chibs fills Clay in**

"Any trouble handling the new hardware?" Clay asked after he and Chibs had exchanged pleasantries.

"None. The Irish have made things very easy for us." Chibs informed him. "Everything is running smoothly."

"Good." Clay nodded. "I trust that means that Laroy is happy with the new stock?"

"Oh aye, he's very fuckin' pleased, as is Alvarez." Chibs replied. "Clubs making a good, steady profit… you and the others will have plenty of cash fer Opie's weddin' present when yeh get out of here."

Clay laughed at that, pleased the club was raking in the cash; his hands had only gotten worse in Stockton and he needed the money if he wanted to retire comfortably when he stepped down.

"I hope it's enough of a profit to sort out everyone's health insurance." Clay drawled with a pointed look at Chibs.

"It is, everyone's fully covered now; medical expenses won't be an issue for us any longer." Chibs promised. "Boo made sure of that; as soon as she realized I was making more money, she made me sort out my insurance. And everyone else's."

"Smart girl." Clay praised. "Med bills nearly ruined us this last year."

"That won't be happening again my brother." Chibs promised.

"How are things in Charming? Town still jumpy around you and the boys?"

"'Fraid so." Chibs sighed. "Fer a long while, they were convinced Jimmy and Stahl's deaths were us, especially after all the shit we caused just before that, but now that they know it was the IRA they've started teh relax a little around us again."

"Thank god the Irish like to tag their kills." Clay said with a sly grin. "Wouldn't want the good people of Charming thinking we're all murderers or anything."

"No." Chibs agreed, biting back a chuckle. "We wouldn't want that."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	8. Mom

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Mom – Boo updates Happy **

"Hey kid." Happy drawled as he joined Boo in the visitor's room. "What you doing back here so soon?"

It'd only been a week since her last visit.

"Well I went up to Bakersfield to see your mum at the weekend, so I thought I'd come let you know how she's doing." Boo grinned.

"You went to see my mom?" Happy gasped.

He'd introduced Boo to his mom once but then didn't have any sort of relationship; he'd never expected Boo to visit his mom in a million years.

"Well yeah." Boo shrugged. "Figured she must be lonely with you being in here and all."

"You're a good girl." Happy praised with a nod of his head. "How is she?"

"Well, pissed at you for getting yourself in trouble again." Boo chuckled. "But other than that, she's doing well. Those meds you got her before we went to Ireland are working wonders."

"That's great." Happy grinned. "I've been worrying about mom, who's been caring for her now that I'm locked up."

"Your aunt goes by a lot." Boo said. "She's even more pissed at you that your mum is!"

"Yeah, she doesn't like the fact I'm involved with the club." Happy admitted. "She says I'm an idiot for getting myself locked up again. She won't visit me."

"No, she made that very clear to me." Boo sighed with a shake of her head.

"Sorry about that; my aunt doesn't exactly mince her words."

"No she doesn't." Boo agreed. "She had a few choice things to say about me and Chibs too."

"Like what?" Happy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Just that he was a sick man for being with a girl so much younger than him, that he was a pedophile. Then she warned me he'd leave me when I hit 25 because I'd be too old for him." Boo explained. "Neither of us listened to her though, in fact Chibs thought the whole thing was hilarious."

"Most people ignore her. She doesn't realize that though!" Happy chuckled. "So is my mom worried about me? She always worries when I'm locked up, especially after what happened to Juice and Jax. Don't know how she finds out about that shit."

"She knows you can handle yourself." Boo said. "But yeah, she does worry. She tries to hide it, but she does. She doesn't want to lose you Hap; you're her only son."

"I know." Happy sighed as he ran his hand across his head. "I try to play it safe, but when times get rough, there's not much you can do."

"From what I know of you Happy; anyone who tries to take you down is a very stupid man indeed." Boo grinned. "I have a feeling you're going to live to be a very bitter, nasty old man that yells at kids when they walk on your lawn."

"Fuck that!" Happy chuckled. "I'd rather go down fighting; on my Dyna and with a gun in my hand!"

"Well maybe you'll get lucky!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	9. Tig

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tig – Chibs lets something slip.**

"Brother! Good teh see yeh!" Chibs drawled as he embraced Tig.

"Good to see you too man." Tig replied as they sat down. "Can't believe it's been two months already."

"Jesus, yeh must be missin' pussy somethin' bad." Chibs chuckled.

"You have no idea man." Tig groaned. "I'm so hard up I'm actually considering making Jackson my prison bitch."

"Not Juice?" Chibs asked, clearly amused.

"Na, Clay called dibs on him before we even got here." Tig sighed shrugging his shoulders. "What can you do? He's the president! What he says, goes."

Chibs laughed at that, gave Tig a sympathetic pat on the arm.

"How's Boo doing?" Tig asked, "When she visits she tries to be all cheery and upbeat; she doesn't like to worry me by telling me about anything bad."

"Well nothing bad has happened." Chibs shrugged. "She's doin' great my brother, although she's annoyed she's got teh work so many hours at the garage; she's been all inspired of late, wants to write."

"She must be tearing her fucking hair out over that." Tig said knowingly. "She hates it when she wants to write but can't."

"Well she's tearin' my hair out." Chibs chuckled. "She's still at little pissed at me fer keepin' our plans with Stahl to myself."

"I don't blame her really." Tig replied. "I'd be mad at you too."

"Aye, especially after the fright she got at the lot: seein' yeh all get dragged off, callin' Jacky-boy a rat, promisin' teh kill him…"

"She was there? After I made her promise to stay away?" Tig barked, eyes wide with shock, fist clenched in anger.

Chibs sighed, realizing he'd dropped Boo in it – he honestly thought Boo had told Tig about being at the lot.

"Aye she was there brother." Chibs nodded, raking his fingers through his hair. "I didn't know until I got home that night or I would have stopped her."

"I know you would've man." Tig sighed. "I just can't believe she disobeyed me! I told her to stay away, I made her promise!" he barked as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Don't be too mad Tigger; she just wanted teh be there for yeh." Chibs explained. "She thought you'd be calmed by her presence, even if you didn't know she was there."

"I don't care." Tig snarled, shaking his head. "She broke a promise she had with me! And if she keeps that shit up, one day her stupidity will get her killed."

"I know brother, I know." Chibs nodded dismally. "I'll talk to her."

"No, don't bother." Tig said. "This is something I need to talk to her about; it was my trust she betrayed, not yours!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	10. Trouble

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Trouble – Boo is in trouble with her father**

Boo knew she was in trouble as soon as she entered the visitor's room as Tig was already at their table, glaring at her, his eyes dark and narrowed, scowl on his lips.

"Sit." Tig ordered softly when Boo hesitated.

The author gulped but nodded, sat down.

"What did I do?" Boo asked nervously, uncertain how she could have pissed her father off while he was inside.

"You know what you did." Tig drawled, cocking his eyebrow.

Boo frowned and tried to work out what she could have possibly done to upset and anger Tig so much.

"I don't know…" she admitted eventually.

"You were at Teller-Morrow the day I got arrested." Tig snapped, so loud Boo jumped. "Even though I told you not to be there, even though you promised me you would stay away!"

"How did y-"

"Chibs let it slip." Tig informed her. "Boo I made you promise to stay away for a reason; I didn't want you to be there to see what went down."

"Why because you didn't think I could handle it?" Boo snapped back.

"No! That's not what I meant." Tig replied, shocked by Boo's reaction. "It's just that you didn't know what was really going on a-"

"Tara, Gemma and Lyla didn't know what was going on either!" Boo spat. "And yet they were there!"

"They aren't my daughter, you are!" Tig replied. "I was just trying to protect you."

"So I need protecting? Am I weak or something?" Boo cried, finding herself very insulted by what Tig was implying.

"No!" Tig insisted. He sighed then, raked his fingers through his hair. "Boo, doll, you're not weak." Tig assured her as he reached out and took his hand. "I just knew you'd get upset and frightened by what you saw, at least until Chibs explained everything. And I can't stand it when you're upset doll, you know I can't."

"I know." Boo nodded. "I just wanted to be there for you daddy."

"I know you did Boo." Tig sighed. "I know you were just trying to look out for me, and I appreciate that. If things were the other way around, you'd not be able to keep me away. I'd be there for you no matter what."

"So if you think about, you can't be mad at me." Boo said slyly. "Because you would have done the same thing."

"No I'm mad at you kid." Tig promised. "You betrayed by trust, you broke a promise you had with me and that fucking hurts doll, it really does."

"I'm sorry Tiggy." Boo said sorrowfully. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I suppose I can forgive you." Tig said with a heavy, weary sigh. "Since I love you and all. Besides, there's no use being angry at you while I'm in here… you'll stop visiting me and then things will be even more boring than they already are."

"Aw Tig, you're growing as a person." Boo teased.

"Only around you doll." Tig replied.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	11. Juice

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Juice – Boo visits Juice**

"Hey… I thought Chibs was visiting me today." Juice said as he embraced Boo.

He blushed a little when she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"His plane got delayed in Ireland; he's still in the air." Boo explained. "He won't be home until tomorrow morning."

"That sucks." Juice replied as they both sat down. "Thanks for coming instead Boo."

"I've been working so much recently; it's nice to break away so I can come visit you." Boo grinned.

"You look tired Boo, have you been taking breaks at all?" Juice asked. He knew that without Chibs there to coax her away from her laptop and books, Boo could work for hours without stopping, sometimes longer.

"I have I promise; it's just hard to sleep without Chibs sometimes." Boo admitted. "It gets lonely at home without him."

"Him being in Ireland can't help…" Juice said.

"What do you mean?" Boo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well that's where Fiona is." Juice shrugged. "Aren't you worried about what might happen between them?"

"No." Boo said at once, sounding totally appalled by Juice's suggestion. "I trust Chibs Juice! And Fiona isn't even interesting in him anymore! Besides, Kerrianne lives away from home now, in a shared house near her college. Chibs stayed with her in the spare room – he wouldn't have even seen Fiona!" Boo explained, suddenly finding herself in a sullen mood.

"Oh shit… I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Juice rambled. "I know Chibs wouldn't cheat on you with her… I just…what I meant was she might… 'cause I know she won't give him a divorce so…but then you said she…"

"Juice, don't worry about it." Boo said with a shake of her head after realizing how anxious the intelligence officer was getting. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Juice nodded. "So… um… are you and Chibs trying for another baby yet?"

"A different subject please Juice." Boo whispered, sounding stern and upset.

"Ah, sorry… that's a no then." He mumbled. "How's the new book coming along?"

"I hit a total roadblock with Mary Tudor." Boo admitted. "So I've started to write some short stories instead, a little collection of tales about the Tudor monarchs."

"Sounds awesome. Will you bring me a copy when it's done?"

"Sure." Boo nodded, just as the buzzer went that ended visiting hours. "That's odd… visiting hours don't end for over an hour…" Boo mumbled as she looked at her watch. "Wonder what's g-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud crash from the other side of the room. An inmate had attacked his visitor – an older woman who looked like his mother – and was being set upon by the guards.

When he spotted one running at him from Boo and Juice's direction, he grabbed his chair and hurled it at him. It missed the guard and headed straight for Boo.

Boo shrieked, and then suddenly she was on the floor, pinned to the ground by Juice as the chair clattered noisily across the table they'd just been sat at.

"Thanks Juice!" Boo said breathlessly, just a moment before the guards dragged him off her – they didn't seem to care about his act of bravery, just about taking him back to his cell.

"No problem, just glad you're alright!" Juice grinned as he was taken away. "I'm sure these guys are going to thank me for it now!" he added with a laugh, which made Boo laugh too.

The next day she made sure to send him an extra large care package full of candy as thanks, knowing he had a sweet tooth.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	12. Married

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Married – Happy knows a secret **

"So I hear you're gonna propose to Boo." Happy drawled midway through Chibs' visit. "What changed? Thought you couldn't divorce that IRA bitch."

Chibs grimaced when Happy called Fiona 'that IRA bitch' but said nothing about it and merely nodded his head.

"Aye, I'm gonna ask her teh marry me." Chibs grinned. "Fiona divorced me while I was visiting Kerrianne. Signed the papers while I was there. Should be finalized any day now."

"Took her long enough." Happy replied. "It was cold of her keeping you tied to her. Real fucking cold."

"She had her reasons." Was all Chibs said.

Happy scowled at that, shook his head.

"Doesn't matter man, she knew you'd moved on." he rasped. "Knew you loved another."

"I'm not defendin' what she did, I'm just sayin' she had her reasons." Chibs insisted.

"Right." Happy said, clearly not impressed.

"Tig hasn't gone and told every numptie in here about my plans has he?" Chibs sighed. "I'm tryin' teh keep it a surprise yeh know; don't want too many people knowin' in case it gets back to Boo."

"Na, he just told me." Happy assured him. "He didn't mean to, he just let some shit slip and I pulled him up on it."

"What did he say?" Chibs asked.

"That he didn't know if he was mad at you or not." Happy chuckled.

"Aye, I can understand that." Chibs replied. "He wants teh be there. Especially since I plan on suggestin' teh Boo that we elope."

"That's what pissed him off the most." Happy nodded. "The possibility of missing his little girls wedding day."

"He doesn't think she'll agree teh that." Chibs chuckled. "But he said he doesn't mind so much if she does… he said something along tine tines of 'I know how desperate that girl is to marry you. She'd been planning her wedding to you since before you even got together.'"

Both he and Happy laughed at that.

"I didn't know if I should consider that a compliment or not." Chibs admitted. "Boo's been plannin' our weddin' since she was 16! That'd have most men runnin' fer the hills… hell; if it were anyone else I would be runnin' fer the fuckin' hills!"

"But with Boo, it's different." Happy stated.

"Aye it is." Chibs nodded. "I think its sweet; only makes me more confident that we're meant teh be together, that she'll say 'yes' when I propose."

"Well it'd have me running." Happy chuckled. "And fucking far too! Some kid planning her wedding to me? No fucking thanks! When it comes to women, I find them, fuck them and then leave them. I don't do love."

"I've noticed." Chibs replied. "You've got more notches on yer bedpost than any other man I know; even Tig."

Happy grinned at that, proud of himself.

"You know it brother." He drawled. "And so you know. Your little secret? It's safe with me. I won't be telling your girl anything."

"I appreciate that brother, I really do." Chibs grinned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	13. Brother

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Brother – Jax gets a visit**

"Whoa, easy there darling." Jax groaned as Boo threw her arms around him, putting pressure on his wounds. "I'm still healing you know!"

"Sorry." Boo said as she pulled away carefully and then perched on the end of Jackson's hospital bed. "I'm just so glad to see you… I was really worried when Gemma told me you'd been stabbed. I thought…" she trailed off then, shook her head. "I was worried." She repeated.

"It takes more than a knife to take me out!" Jax insisted with a hearty chuckle. He hissed softly when he pulled on his stitches. "Still fucking hurt though." He joked.

Boo rolled her eyes at that, shook her head and tittered in amusement.

"Look on the bright side!" she grinned. "I hear the food is better in here than in the main prison."

"You heard wrong." Jax said with a shake of his head. "The food is just as shit in here… worse even, Tastes like cardboard."

"Maybe that's just your meds." Boo joked.

"Maybe. Your face looks better kid." Jax noted, for Boo's bruised face was no longer black and purple, but green and yellow, a little red in places.

"It's taking forever to heal, but it's getting there." Boo replied. "Tara said I was really lucky… Jimmy could have shattered my eye socket or worse."

Jax gave a sad smile at that, patted Boo's hand.

"Don't think lucky is really the word." He said. "But at least it wasn't worse."

"Tara's bump is starting to show." Boo informed Jax. "Everyone's touching it all the time and she can barely keep her hands off it."

"Yeah, Gemma said." Jax nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if my mom makes a plaster cast of the thing. It's all she ever talks about!"

"It must be horrible for you… missing it." Boo said sadly.

"Missing morning sickness, crazy cravings and endless hormonal mood swings isn't such a bad thing kid." Jax chuckled. "But it does suck to be missing the good parts… the bump, my son moving around, shit like that."

"It could be a girl you know!" Boo teased.

"No, he's a boy, trust me." Jax replied at once. "I don't think I could handle a girl."

"I want it to be a girl." Boo replied.

"You want it to be a girl… or do you want to have a little girl?" Jax asked cautiously, eyebrow arched, smile on his lips.

"I want…." Boo hesitated and shook her head. "Both I guess. But I'm not ready to try for another baby. Not yet. When I think about it I can barely breathe I'm so scared."

"Boo if you want a kid, you shouldn't let what happened before stop you." Jax said.

"I know." Boo nodded. "And I know Chibs is eager for us to try again, even if he doesn't say anything. He wants to be a daddy again."

"You two will be great parents." Jax replied. "The love you and Chibs have got for one another is… well its astounding Boo, really. And you'll love your kid even more…"

Boo smiled at that and hugged Jax again, although more cautiously this time.

"That really means a lot to me Jackson."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	14. Call

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Call – Boo calls Tig in Stockton **

"Trager! You have a call!" barked the guard as he opened the door to the cell Tig shared with Bobby.

Tig cast aside his magazine and jumped to his feet, followed the guard without a word to the payphones.

"Hello?" he asked. He suspected he knew who was calling. If things had gone as planned then Chibs would have proposed to Boo the previous day.

"Daddy? That you?" came Boo's reply, making Tig grin.

"Yeah doll it's me." He confirmed. "How you doing kid?" He could practically feel the excitement raiding off her, could hear the ecstasy in her voice. Clearly Chibs had proposed and clearly, she'd said yes.

"I'm… I'm so great Tig." Boo gushed all in a hurry. "Chibs proposed to me yesterday… we're getting married!"

Ti chuckled at that, nodded his head.

"You said yes then doll? Knew you would." He said. "You've been wanting to marry that man since you were 16."

"Yeah…" Boo replied. "I never thought I'd be able to marry him."

"Boo." Tig said, sighing heavily. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, unsure if he wanted to continue. "You're getting married today aren't you?"

There was hesitation and Tig knew that Boo's face would have just fallen a mile, that she'd suddenly be sad looking with eyes full of tears.

"Yes…" she muttered. "We… we're in Vegas daddy… Chibs… he had my dress and everything."

"I know doll, I know." Tig replied. "He wanted to surprise you Boo, he wanted to do something romantic for you after all you've been through recently."

"I certainly was surprised." Boo admitted. "I wish you were here daddy. I want you to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"I want that too kid." Tig sighed, turning his back on the other prisoners using the payphones so he could hide his tears. "But you got the tiara right? With the roses?"

"Yeah I did." Boo said. "Thank you Tig… it's so beautiful! And just like the one I wore when my mum married my step-dad."

"I know it is, that's why I picked it." Tig informed her. "Boo… doll… you shouldn't feel bad about me not being there when you marry Chibs, okay?"

"But I will Tig…" Boo whined "I'm getting married, and you're my daddy but you won't be there! I should just cancel the whole thing."

"Don't you dare kid." Tig said warningly. "Boo, I'm sad to miss it, I really am, but you've wanted to marry Chibs for a very long time. You are so in love with that man doll and you guys deserve a wedding day after all you've been through in the last few years."

"Yeah?" Boo asked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah doll." Tig nodded. "Listen doll, I love you so much… more than life itself and I'm so proud of the way you've handled being Chibs' Ol' Lady because it certainly hasn't been easy on you... you've been caught up in car bombs, shot, cheated on, attacked… You're wedding day is one of few bits or normality you will have with Chibs, so you enjoy it okay?"

"I will Tig, I promise." Boo replied. "I don't think you'll be able to take the smile off my face." She giggled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Tig praised. "Just make sure you video it so I can watch it back when you get home and come visit me."

"Don't worry, it's being filmed." Boo promised. "And you know, when you and the others get out of jail, me and Chibs are going to have a second wedding… or renew our vows or something… we're doing that for you daddy, so you can walk me down the aisle and give me away."

Tig was silent then, chocked with emotion. He couldn't believe Boo was going to go through the hassle of a second wedding just for him! Tig was so touched by this he had tears in his eyes. He didn't dare speak for a long moment because his throat was tight and he knew his voice was on the verge of breaking.

"Daddy are you there?" Boo asked. "Tig?"

Obviously Tig had been silent for a while; he needed to find his voice before Boo cut him off.

"Boo when you do that… when you renew your vows… it's going to be whatever you want it to be!" Tig promised. "I don't care about the cost or if you want me to wear a fucking top hat on my head; I'm going to make sure that day is your dream wedding okay?"

"You don't have to do that Tig… I just want to do another ceremony so you can be there."

"I know doll, and that's exactly why I'm going to do that." Tig replied. "You're going through a whole second wedding day, just for me. That means a lot to me kid, it really fucking does."

"I love you daddy." Boo said tearfully yet happily. "I have to go now… I have to get ready."

"I love you too doll. Now you go get ready Boo and have a wonderful wedding day." Tig replied. "Make sure to give Chibs my best okay? And Boo?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on your wedding Mrs. Telford."

"Telford-Trager." Boo cut in before Tig could hang up the phone. "My married name will be Mrs. Telford-Trager."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	15. Inform

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Not a prison visit, but still belongs in this series!**_

**Inform – Tig tells the club something in the yard **

Tig licked his lips nervously, ducked his head and raked his hand through his curls.

Clay had gathered all the imprisoned members of the club in the yard for a meeting at Tig's request and now they were all standing around, waiting for him to talk.

But he felt like being mean – one of the few perks he had left in Stockton – so was dragging out his announcement, making it seem like a bad thing.

"A couple of days ago…" he drawled eventually, staring at the ground, his voice low and downbeat. "Chibs went up to Barstow to surprise Boo at one of her signings…" he hesitated then, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if something had awful had happened.

"And?" Bobby asked.

"What the hell happened Tig?" Jax demanded. "Are they alright?"

"We would have heard by now if there was an accident…" Juice insisted, although his voice was hesitant, uncertain. "Right?" he asked, looking to Clay.

But Clay just shook his head.

"I've not heard anything from the guys on the outside for a few days." He admitted. "Not been able to get through to the garage or to Gemma on the payphones."

"Chibs…" Tig said eventually. He looked up then, a wild grin on his face, unable to hold it back any longer. "Chibs proposed to Boo. She said yes and the very next day they got married in Vegas."

Everyone cried out in astonishment, gasped, heir eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Jax gasped. "You're fucking kidding me?"

"It's true." Happy rasped. "Scotty told me he was gonna propose."

"Holy shit." Juice grinned. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "They've wanted this for a long time… I've talked to them both since then, they're both so ecstatic right now."

"That's so crazy." Jax chuckled. "I can't believe we missed it."

"You must be so bummed to miss that." Bobby drawled as he patted Tig on the arm.

"I think we all are." Clay said as he looked around the group. Everyone save Happy nodded in agreement.

"I'm not; I hate weddings." He said gruffly.

"Of course you do." Juice chuckled.

"Well we may have missed this wedding, but I'm sure as hell we won't miss the second." Tig said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clay demanded, his eyebrow arched.

"Chibs and Boo are going to renew their vows once we all get out… have a big ceremony." Tig explained.

"That's brilliant!" Jax grinned. "Jesus man… I'm so pleased for those two. They deserve to be happy; they've been through so much together."

"Ok, it's betting time." Bobby said. "How long before she'd knocked up? No! How long before she wants a divorce?"

"I call 5 years!" Jax said at once.

"Give me ten." Clay chuckled. "She'll want to get a few kids out of him first."

"3 months." Happy rasped with a wicked grin.

"Oh come on you guys; those two are last the distance! I've always said they would." Juice insisted. "They aren't going to get divorced; they are far too in love for that."

"They better not." Tig drawled. "Because if they do, it means that Scottish bastard hurt my little girl and I won't stand for that!"

Everyone laughed at that, patted Tig on the arm, teased him mercilessly about his love for Boo and the way he'd do anything for her.

Tig took it all with a smile on his face; he didn't care at all, he loved Boo with all his heart and that's all that mattered to him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	16. Congratulations

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Congratulations – Juice is happy for Chibs and Boo**

Chibs scowled at the sight of Juice. While he hadn't lost anymore weight, he hadn't put any weight back on either and still looked far too thin. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked worn down and stressed, scared almost. His smile however seemed genuine, but his eyes did not sparkle in the way they usually did. Clearly he was still struggling with prison life.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order." Juice said as soon as he sat down. "Tig told us all that you and Boo got married up in Vegas last weekend."

"Aye we did." Chibs nodded, unable to stop himself grinning. "I surprised her at one of her signings, proposed… we got married the next day. Aside from when Kerrianne was born it was the best day of my life... Boo looked so beautiful. I've never been so happy Juice." He added as he fiddled with his wedding ring.

"Well congrats man." Juice said as he clapped a hand against the older mans shoulder. "You and Boo… you deserve it. You've been through so much recently."

"Yeah…" Chibs sighed as bitter, horrible memories plagued him. "Just glad to be on the other side of it; really thought I was goin' to lose her a fair few times these last couple of years."

"No way man; you guys are for life." Juice said as he shook his head. "I've always said that, right from day one. You're so in love, so made for one another… The other guys weren't so convinced at first though." He admitted.

"I'll bet." Chibs chuckled. "After they got past their jealousy over the fact I'd gotten myself such a young, hot Ol' Lady they really did question my relationship with Boo…" Chibs confessed. "The questions stopped after a while, once they started to realize I was serious about her."

"You sure about that? When Tig first told everyone you guys had gotten married, they were all taking bets on how long it would be before Boo asked for a divorce."

Chibs had to laugh at that; marriages within SAMCRO very rarely lasted. Clay and Gemma were one of few exceptions to that rule. Most marriages within the Redwood Originals lasted no more than 3 years.

"Bastards!" he drawled with shake of his head. "Go on then Juicy-Boy, how long do they reckon our marriage will last?"

"Well Clay gives you guys 10 years… he reckons Boo will squeeze a few kids out of you first." Juice said. "The others weren't so generous. Happy gave you three months!"

"I'm surprised he gave us so long." Chibs chuckled.

"Well in the end, nobody bet on that… Tig got too pissed off with everyone." Juice admitted. "So all the guys have money on how long it will be before you knock Boo up."

Chibs smile fell away at that, he licked his lips nervously and ducked his head, raked his fingers through his hair.

"Doubt that'll happen any time soon brother." He admitted wearily. "I don't even dare bring up the subject of kids with Boo right now… I just know where that conversation will go."

"She still terrified of miscarrying again?" Juice asked, scowling sympathetically.

"Aye I think so." Chibs nodded. "I was kinda hoping… now that we're married she might want teh try but… well she's not said anything so..." he shrugged his shoulders then like this was nothing, but Juice could see the pain in the older mans eyes.

"Why don't you just ask her about it man? It can't hurt! Just tell her you understand if she'd not ready."

"When she's ready she'll say something." Chibs said confidently. "I don't want to push her brother."

"Well, I hope she's ready soon." Juice said with a shrug of his shoulder, uncertain of what else to say. "I know how much you want a kid."

"So tell me Juicy-boy; how're yeh copin' in here?" Chibs asked, wanting a change of subject. "Yeh don't seem any better than the last time I was here."

"No… I am." Juice insisted quickly. "It's getting easier I swear, I just struggle to sleep… the guy in the cell across from mine yells in his sleep." Juice laughed then and shook his head. "From what I understand he's either gay or screwing the prison snitch and is surprised at how much he enjoys it."

Chibs smiled at that, knew Juice's laugh to be genuine and that his story seemed to be too. Still he seemed to be struggling.

"Just remember lad, yeh'll be out in less than a year if yeh keep yer head down and behave." Chibs said. "I'll try to come and see yeh a bit more often alright?" he added, because he felt guilty that he'd only gone to see Juice a handful of times in the months he'd been inside.

"Yeah, alright, thanks Chibs." Juice grinned, blushing slightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you and Boo visiting… and her care packages man, I'd starve without them! The food in here is awful."

Chibs chuckled softly at that. At the start of every month Boo went out to the store and brought all the guys cigarettes, candy and anything they wanted (and were allowed) before mailing packages out to each of them. Juice's consisted of a lot of candy.

"Yer family Juicy-boy and she'd just lookin' out fer her family." Chibs grinned. "She loves yeh and knows just how much of a difference those packages make to yer time in here."

"She's amazing man, totally astonishing." Juice rambled. "I mean she visits all of us, at least once or twice a month, Tig every week! She writes to us all and sends us those packages! I can understand why you married her man. You'd be crazy not too."

"She's somethin' special all right." Chibs gushed proudly. "Silly woman is wearin' herself out though, workin' too hard as usual. As well as doin' all that she works full time at the garage and is writin' her next novel… she barely has time teh fer much else."

"Oh I'm sure she makes time to fuck you Chibs." Juice grinned. "Even before you were married you were at it all the time… makes me wanna get myself an Ol' Lady."

"Of course she makes time fer sex." Chibs chuckled. "I just married her, something she'd wanted since she was 16! I think she'd keep me in the bedroom if she could."

"Well I'm sorry my being in jail with the others means that you and Boo can't start married life with near constant sex." Juice said trying and failing to sound genuinely sorry. He just sounded amused.

Chibs roared with laughter at that, shook his head and gave Juice a playful shove.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	17. Scan

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Scan – The imprisoned members discover something **

**Clay – **Clay Morrow wasn't sure at all how he felt about the fact that Boo, the daughter he'd never been able to connect and bond with, was having a baby. On the one had the fact that she thought of Tig as her father meant this child would be little more to him than the child of a brother. But on the other, it was his flesh and blood, his biological grandchild. He'd not been able to bond with Boo but maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to bond with her child. He would after all, be around the child from the very start, be part of its life from practically day one. If Boo's child was a boy he knew without doubt he'd be able to bond with it; a future Son that maybe, just maybe, might be at the head of the table one day, keeping SAMCRO in the Morrow (of sorts) family. Clay wasn't stupid, he knew Jax didn't want the life of a Son for his own boys, he wanted better for them. That meant that sooner or later there'd be a space at the head of the table, a space that could potentially be filled by a man with Morrow blood in his veins. He hoped Boo's child was a boy.

**Juice – **SAMCRO's intelligence officer could help but grin, the first real grin that had been on his lips in months. Two of his best friends, one of whom was the brother he felt closest too, were having a baby together. He was ecstatic for the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Telford and knew they were going to be great parents. Boo may well be a fair few years younger than Juice but that didn't stop her from being a somewhat motherly figure in his life, as well as his friend. She always tried to look out for him the best she could and not just with him either, but with everyone, especially the prospects. She was a mother already. Chibs, increasingly, was becoming like the father to Juice that the Puerto Rican had never had. He was kind, caring, understanding and patient (well, unless it came to SAMCRO's enemies that is… he had no patience with them) and Juice knew he'd do anything for his unborn child without question and for his wife too. Chibs and Boo shared a love that was like nothing Juice had ever really seen before; nobody could deny their love and that they were meant to be. They'd love their child even more than they loved each other. They were going to be the happiest, luckiest family in all the world.

**Bobby – **Bobby stared at the ultrasound scan Boo and Chibs had sent him, unable to rouse a smile. As pleased as he was for the happy couple – they'd wanted a baby for so very long now – he couldn't help but think that the arrival of their first born was very ill-timed indeed. Clay was making plans for the club, plans the club had little chance of being able to handle. Thing would be chaotic once they got out if Clay got his way and the new baby Telford – who must be due about then – would likely be in danger from the day it was born. Bobby prayed, that for Chibs and Boo's baby's sake if nothing else, that Clay didn't get his way because if he did, it was likely that that child would suffer as a result. And if something happened to that child? Well Bobby didn't doubt that Boo would drag Chibs away from the club and that he'd likely go more than willingly for Boo was after all, the love of his life. And that was the sort of shit that started a damn near unstoppable chain of events that could lead to more members leaving and the end of SAMCRO.

**Happy – **He didn't see the scan at first; he was more interested in the cartons of cigarettes and packets of licorice snaps that Boo had sent him, as she did every month without fail. It wasn't until he opened Boo's letter (that always he enjoyed reading no matter what he may tell her and that he always replied too) that he came across it, tucked in the folds of the paper. His lips perked upwards just a little at the instantly recognizable square of paper and the scrawled message on the back in Boo's handwriting. He was glad that Chibs and Boo were finally having a kid but for the most part, he was indifferent and somewhat exasperated. Their kid would be just another little brat running around the clubhouse, causing trouble and getting in the way of important club business. Happy resolved that he'd just have to avoid the thing like he did all the others. What bothered him the most however was that at 24, now married and with a child of her own on the way Boo was no longer a kid. Happy liked to think of Boo as a kid because women were just too much fucking hassle and not worth dealing with at all! So he would keep on pretending Boo was a kid and not a woman for the sake of their friendship or whatever it was that they had between them. Not that he'd tell her that.

**Jax – **Jackson smiled as he looked at the scan of Chibs and Boo's unborn child. He was happy for them, somewhere deep down inside of himself, but mostly he felt saddened by the image despite the fact that he knew how wanted that child was by its parents. He himself would be walking away from SAMCRO so that he could protect his family at the first available possibility. Chibs, one of his very best friends and most trusted brothers was going to be livid, disappointed and dejected by that. Jax knew the Scotsman's loyalties to him ran deeper than his loyalties to Clay and that Chibs would see his leaving the Sons as a betrayal. _Maybe_. Or maybe he'd do the smart thing and leave too. Chibs had joined the Son's after having his family and all he had left to live for snatched away. Now he had a family again, people he loved to live for; a wife and an unborn child, his eldest child back in his life again. A family he had to protect, a family he could potentially walk away from the club for, a family that he probably loved more than his cut. Actually Jackson didn't doubt that Chibs loved Boo and their baby more than the club as he himself loved Tara and their boys more than SAMCRO. Jax would love it if Chibs walked away too, if they could start anew together with their wives and children some place safe and far away from Charming. It would be nice to have his younger sister and such a trusted and loyal friend close by when he, Tara and their boys fled Charming. Jackson decided then and there that he'd make sure to suggest such a thing to the Scotsman after he announced that he was leaving the Sons. Jackson hoped that when the time came Chibs would be able to live with his choice and make the best decision for his growing family regarding what he himself did next.

**Tig – **Tig was surprised at how quickly the scan arrived. Just 5 days after he'd asked, or rather told, Boo that she was pregnant he'd received his usual care package and found the tiny picture tucked up between his snickers bars. Suddenly Boo's pregnancy seemed very real. He'd known that it was of course, but now that he was staring down at this unformed little blob that would soon grow to be his first grandchild there was no denying that in 7 months he'd be a grandfather. He ran his fingers over the tiny image and smiled, not nearly as terrified at the knowledge he was going to be a grandpa as he thought he would be. Nor was he has terrified of losing his little girl as he had been so many times before, like when she'd first gotten together with Chibs or when she'd moved out. Instead he saw this as a great chance to be even closer to her than ever before. He was a parent himself of course, a rather shitty one but a parent nonetheless and he was going to be there for her and Chibs with advice, a helping hand or whatever the hell else they wanted. Providing he didn't have to look after the little brat too much.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	18. Wiggle

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wiggle – Tig's first grandchild already doesn't like him**

"Hey Boo…" Tig drawled happily when Boo finally appeared in the visitor's room. "Jesus, how many kids have you got in there?" he asked as he looked at her swollen stomach, which she had her hands wrapped around. She was meant to be 5 months pregnant and she looked a lot further along than that!

"Only one daddy." Boo said as Tig kissed her cheek. "A certain Scotsman failed to inform me that Telford babies will show more than they should at this stage." She added with a roll of her eyes.

Tig chuckled at that and shook his head.

"You really don't seem that bothered." He informed her.

"Well I'm going to get big anyways, might as well get used to it." Boo shrugged. "And it's kinda nice to look down and see my bump, to see the baby moving around in there."

"Moving?" Tig gasped, grinning broadly. "It's moving?"

"Yeah, it started moving a few nights ago." Boo grinned as she patted her stomach. "It moves around so much that me and Chibs nicknamed it Wiggle." She chuckled.

"Is it moving right now?" Tig asked as he started at Boo's stomach, hoping to see a little lump rise and fall as his grandchild moved within her. One of the only parts of Colleen's pregnancies that Tig was able to stand was when their child had moved within her.

"Yeah, it is, you wanna feel?" Boo asked as she patted her stomach, right above where Wiggle had poked her moments previously.

Tig didn't answer and nor did he hesitate in putting his hands on Boo's stomach.

"I don't feel anything…" he admitted after a while. "Is it still moving?"

"No, it stopped." Boo said. "But give it a moment; it's usually really active at this time of day."

Tig nodded his head and kept his hands on Boo's stomach, but after five minute's he'd still not felt anything.

"Maybe it went back to sleep." Boo mused. "I was up earlier that usual this morning and Wiggle was up with me; it's probably tired." She chuckled. Wiggle didn't normally start moving around until about 8am, not long after Boo got up but that morning she'd gotten up at 6am to watch a special show on the History channel about Mary Tudor. Wiggle had gotten up right along with her and had kicked and shifted in her quite a bit, as if protesting at being woken as such an ungodly hour.

"Let me know what it moves again kid." Tig said as he sat back in his seat and raked his hands through his hair, disappointed that he hadn't felt his grandchild move. "So when do you and Scotty find out the sex?" he asked.

"We're not sure if we want to know yet…" Boo admitted. "We want to be surprised when Wiggle is born but at the same time, the temptation to know is a little overwhelming."

"You have to find out!" Tig cried. "We've all got bets going on what it is in here." Tig informed Boo, for most of the club were betting on the sex of the baby using the more valuable items in the care packages Boo sent, like their cigarettes for example.

"You guys are awful; is there anything you won't bet on?" Boo asked, for she'd heard about their mock bets on how long it would be before she divorced Chibs and knew they'd bet on how long it would be before he knocked her up (Juice apparently had won. He'd bet that Boo would be pregnant within weeks of the wedding).

"Hey, we're bored as fuck in here, give us a break." Tig drawled with a shrug of his shoulders. "Other than jerking off and winding up the other inmates in the yard, we don't have a whole lot else to do in here."

"So what did you bet the baby would be?" Boo asked as she cradled her stomach. Baby remained still and asleep.

"I think it's gonna be a girl." Tig said. "So does Happy, everyone else is betting on it being a boy. So you'd better hope it's a girl Boo cause I've gotta lot of cigarette's riding on that bet."

"I'll try my best to make sure it's a girl." Boo drawled sarcastically. "Chibs thinks it will be a boy, Gemma and Opie too. Piney says he doesn't care; he'd just fed up of there being pregnant women in the clubhouse all the time! First Tara and now me… plus Lyla and Opie are trying for a baby."

Tig laughed at that and nodded his head, understanding. He was glad that he was away from the clubhouse when so many members' Ol' Ladies were or trying to get pregnant!

Half an hour later the bell signaling the end of visiting time rang out. Wiggle still hadn't moved.

"You better move next time your mommy is here Wiggle!" Tig scolded as he waved a finger at Boo's stomach. "I'm not joking kid; trust me, you don't wanna make grandpa mad!" he added sternly as Boo giggled and shook her head.

"You're awful Tig!" she sighed. "I love you; I'll see you next week okay?" she added as she pecked him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Alright kid, I'll see you then." Tig said as he hugged her back and patted her tummy.

The guards returned for him then and lead him away. He got one last wave from Boo before she disappeared out the door.

When Boo was back in her car five minute's later, she felt Wiggle shift inside of her. She chuckled and looked down at her stomach, where a small lump rose up and then disappeared.

"Glad to see you're awake little one." She grinned. "Guess you were a little wary of grandpa huh? Good; you should be!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


End file.
